This invention relates in general to control panel assemblies for vehicles.
Consumers of vehicles, particularly automotive vehicles, desire an increasing amount of storage within the vehicle interior. In response, vehicle interiors are being provided with an increasing amount of storage compartments. One example of such a compartment is the hidden storage compartment. The hidden storage compartment typically includes a cavity formed within the vehicle interior and is selectively covered by a moveable panel.
Consumers of vehicles, particularly automotive vehicles, also desire an increasing amount of control devices within the vehicle interior. For example, in addition to typical control devices, such as HVAC control devices and broadcast radio control devices, consumers desire control devices for more recently available vehicle systems, such as satellite radio control devices, GPS control devices and additional control devices for a variety of other systems. Typically, these control devices are mounted on a control panel and the control panel is mounted in the vehicle interior. These control panels and the storage compartments generally compete for space within the vehicle and typically a decision must be made to include one at the expense of the other.
It would therefore be advantageous to develop an improved control panel assembly that would maintain the functionality of device control while allowing for increased storage within a vehicle.